Don't Let Go
by XxyellowmellowxX
Summary: She smirks suddenly and there was something twisted in that smile, something that makes Hermione's blood run ice cold. Another take on the Malfoy Manor scene and what happens afterwards. R/Hr
1. Malfoy Manor

**AN: Ok, so first off, I'm am sooo sorry when I said that I was going to post a couple weeks after Something to Fight For. I was so busy with school and life, I really didn't have the time. I started to write this after I saw the Deathly Hallows movie (which was awesome btw. anyone who still hasn't watched it should). I finally finished after exams.**

**This is a remake of the Malfoy Manor Scene because when I saw it, I was impressed on how intense it was. Emma and Helena were really good in this scene, very convincing. So this has SPOILERS FROM THE DH MOVIE!**

**I have to admit, it's a bit darker/angsty-er than I anticipated... ****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except…except the for the Mudblood"

Of course it would be her. Just because she was Muggle-born. She knew it, but it didn't help stop the wave of terror that ran through her like ice cold water.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

She hoped that Bellatrix didn't accept it, she rather it be her than him any day. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if he got hurt because of her.

Bellatrix struck him across the face; Hermione winced as the blow echoed the room, her heart racing with fear.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said, "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them – yet."

For once, Hermione didn't know what to do. She had no plan, no nothing. Her mind was at a blank. She threw a panicked look at Ron as Bellatrix cut the rope binding her to them. She saw Ron's own scared look before Bellatrix dragged her roughly into the sitting room by her hair.

Her scalp was burning with the force she was using. She didn't let go of her hair though, in fact it actually got tighter as Bellatrix's face came within inches of her own. She could barely move her head, so she had no choice but to look at her dark eyes filled with sadistic intent.

"Where did you find this sword, sweetie? Tell me now and I might give you a quick death." Bellatrix said as if she was talking to a six year old, dragging her wand down the side of Hermione's face and neck. It was almost like it she was teasing her, taunting her on how hopeless she was. Hermione gave a small shudder.

Trying to not look and sound as terrified as she felt, she said "I don't know what you are talking about."

Bellatrix clenched her teeth in anger before slapping her across her face. The force of it made her stagger to the side. She didn't stop there though; she pointed her wand at her chest and yelled out "Crucio!"

The pain was so unexpected, Hermione screamed out loud. It felt like her insides had turned to acid, burning her slowly, and all her bones felt like they were getting shattered to little pieces. She didn't think such pain existed. Each second felt like an hour. When Bellatrix lifted the curse, she was on her hands and knees, gasping for breath and trembling all over. The intense pain had reduced to a dull ache but the memory of the curse was burned into her brain.

She could hear Bellatrix say something and then someone pulled the back of her collar harshly, pulling her into a kneeling position. A rough hand secured her hands behind her back and the other wrapped itself tightly around her jaw and neck. "Just one bite, please, it wouldn't kill her. She looks…mhmm delicious." A raspy rough voice said; a voice that could only belong to Greyback. She swallowed, trying to struggle away as she felt him smell her hair.

"No, not yet. You can have what's left of the bitch after I'm done with her." Bellatrix bent down so that she was inches away from her face.

"Where. Did. You. Get. My. Sword? I'm getting very impatient; I'm afraid I might kill you before you tell me anything useful." She spat out, her eyes filled with anger and disgust. She had dropped her childish voice, revealing the mad, vile woman she was.

She tried to summon all of her courage because she needed all the courage she could get. Taking a deep breath, she chokes out through clenched teeth, "Then you'll just have to kill me. I don't betray my friends."

With an angry scowl and an almost lazy flick of her wand Bellatrix casted the Cruciatus Curse at her once again.

She bit her lip hard, tasting her own blood, trying not to scream but it was too much. The fiery pain flooded Hermione once again as it ripped screams out of her throat and made her body writhe in Grayback's arms. She could feel her body contorting violently as it tried unsuccessfully to escape the pain. It seemed worse this time if it was even possible. Dimly she could hear Bellatrix screaming at her but she didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't concentrate. Death had to be better than this, more peaceful. Easier.

As soon as Bellatrix dropped the curse, she was gasping for much needed air again and spitted out the blood that has accumulated in her mouth. She could still feel the pain as it lingered in her body. Greyback was the only thing that kept her from collapsing. She could feel his hand roam down her shoulder and side as she weakly struggled with no avail. "D-don't touch me." "Such a pretty voice you have" he whispers, his voice dripping with lust. She couldn't decide who was the lesser of two evils: Bellatrix or Greyback. Both would kill her eventually but the question was how long she would have to suffer before she was granted the eternal sleep.

And then there is a flash of red light and then Greyback was flying backwards "I told you can have her later, werewolf." Bellatrix snarled. She can hear him growl in response but stays where he is. Without the support she feels her body slump forward, hitting the floor with a thump.

The dark floor was cold against her cheek as she tried to regain her breath. She could almost hear someone say her name. It sounded like Ron or maybe it was her imagination. She couldn't think clearly enough to wonder much about it.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" Bellatrix lifted her foot only to stomp hard on her ribs. She let a painful shout.

"We found it – we found it –" She gasped out as Bellatrix applied more pressure on her ribs. "PLEASE!" Hermione screamed again, tears forming in her eyes. She just wanted it to end. The torture was slowly breaking her, slowly tearing her apart physically and mentally. She wasn`t sure how long she could stand before it was too much and she gave up.

Too bad the answer she gave was unsatisfying to Bellatrix. The pressure grew until she heard cracks. She muffled the scream in her throat by clenching her teeth hard; releasing a pained moan instead as the sharp pain burst through her chest. "You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been in my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Hermione shook her head frantically but Bellatrix aimed her wand directly at her head and shot the Unforgivable at her and everything disappeared except for the pain. It seemed as time went on the curses got stronger or maybe it was because that Bellatrix was getting angrier. She screamed louder than she thought was humanly possible. Large nails were surely being hammered into her head. Every part of her body was throbbed and everyone in the room is getting blurry. She could hear the voice again too, even though there was a ringing in her ears. It cried out her name.

Ron. Or at least she pretends it is him.

He sounded so scared and desperate but it gave her strength knowing that he cared so much. She pretends he's there with her and it helps her remember everything that was at stake.

She feels herself being pulled up roughly halfway. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell the truth or, I swear, I shall run you though with this knife!" Bellatrix said brandishing her knife in front of her face. The blade is pressed against her cheek.

"I'm telling the truth." She pleads weakly. She doesn't know what to do.

Bellatrix trembled with fury, she looked ready to kill. She couldn't escape the whimper that came out of her but she didn't curse her again. She smirked suddenly and there was something twisted in that smile, something that made Hermione's blood run ice cold.

"Maybe I need to remind the girl who she really is." She said coming closer, her grin growing in twisted excitement when Hermione moved backwards subconsciously.

It happened so fast, she didn't have time to react. Bellatrix jumped her, knocking her to the ground once again. Her head slammed onto the ground and a dull pain pulses behind her eyes. She could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

Bellatrix's angry face was inches from hers; she could feel her vile breath on her face. Letting out a choked gasp, she struggled to get free but Bellatrix had effectively trapped her body.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault in Grignotts. How did you get it?" Bellatrix snarled out. Her fear was reaching a peaking point as she let out a couple sobs. She wanted for this whole thing to be one horrible, sick nightmare. She wanted Ron for him to hold her and feel safe and protected. "What did you and your friends TAKE OUT OF MY VAULT?" Bellatrix's voice gets louder until she is screaming in her face.

"We didn't take anything, please. I didn't take anything." She pleaded desperately. She was struggling not to hyperventilate as terror gripped icy claws into her chest. Panic bubbled inside, all she could see was Bellatrix's twisted face.

"I don't believe you."

For a second she thought Bellatrix was getting off her but then she felt the horrible burning pain of cutting flesh in her left arm. She screamed and screamed as she struggled to get Bellatrix to stop. She couldn't see what the dreadful woman was doing; Bellatrix had forced her head in the opposite direction with one of her hands. And that was torture itself; not knowing what was happening to her.

Using her free arm, she frantically clawed at Bellatrix's shoulder, trying to get her to stop. Bellatrix annoyed, told Narcissa to hold her arm down. "Please." She begs her, giving a pleading look but Narcissa's face was emotionless if not a bit scared as her cold hands held her wrist down.

Hermione couldn't do anything as Bellatrix continued to make slow and deep cuts into her flesh except thrash on the floor and scream in agony. The pain was too excruciating. At the far back of her mind, she thought it hurt too much to be simple cuts from a knife. She must have cursed it.

It felt like a lifetime passed before Bellatrix got off her. Her throat burned from screaming herself hoarse. She could feel the pain in her arm and feel her blood dripping down her arm and onto the floor. Her body wouldn't move as she lay there, shocked and breathing heavily.

"Hurt didn't it? The knife's especially made for it. I must say though, it is quite the masterpiece. Maybe this will remind you of your place, Mudblood." She looked almost giddy as she wiped her bloody knife on Hermione's shirt.

_What did she mean? _She forced her sore body to turn and look but immediately wished she hadn't. What she saw nearly made her heart stop.

Mudblood.

It was carved deep into her forearm. The bloody red letters stood out vividly against her pale skin.

"No." She whispered, horrified. She couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of her eyes like small rivers. Blood dripped in time with her tears. She couldn't stop looking at her marred skin, she was too stunned.

She didn't even hear Bellatrix saying something until she shouted "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" She didn't even have a chance to speak before the Unforgivable curse hit her.

Hermione screamed as the feeling of being ripped to pieces ran through her body once again. The pain was overwhelming; there were no words for it. Names, faces and all coherent thoughts disappeared when she was under. It was eternity filled with pain and hopelessness. Everything felt like it was in a haze. Objects were turning into strange shapes, twisting and turning around. She wondered how it would feel to be insane.

"How did you get in my vault?" Bellatrix screams as she finally lifts the curse, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed, "We've never been in your vault…" She tried to think of something, anything that could help them out of this horrible mess. She just wanted to stall enough for Ron and Harry to escape. She was ready to welcome death, she knew it is unavoidable. "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix, "Oh, a likely story!" She points her wand at her again and Hermione tries to brace herself.

Lucius intervened for some reason she didn't know, "But we can find out easily!" Lucius said, "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell whether the sword is real or not!"

Blurry-eyed she saw as a frightened Draco all but ran out of the room to get the goblin. Bellatrix turned to Hermione "You better be goddamn right or I can guarantee you a fate worse than death. How do you like to feel your sanity slowly slipping away, piece by piece? Or maybe I can kill you and bring up the little blood traitor or maybe even wittle Potter. Maybe one of them will tell me what I want to know."

Anger and the need to protect her best friends clawed its way past the pain. Grabbing Bellatrix's skirt she growled, "Don't you dare hurt any one of them or I swear I will find some goddamm way to kill you, you psychotic, sadistic _bitch_." Maybe she really was crazy, threatening her torturer in her defenseless state, but she knew she wouldn't hesitate to give her life up for Ron and Harry if it meant they would be safe. "Hurt me! You hate Mudbloods don't you? You can hurt me all you want, just don't hurt them, please!" She cried out, her tone turning desperate near the end.

Bellatrix gave a manic, mad laugh and digs her heel into the hand that was gripping her skirt, "Oh, I didn't know the little Mudblood was a masochist. Do you like our little game together as much as I do? Ha! You are pathetic. Just looking at you makes me sick." She had continued to step on her hand until a small crunch was heard, followed by a cry of pain.

At that moment Draco reappeared with the goblin. Bellatrix went to stand right in front of him, leaving Hermione to cradle her broken hand, "You better tell the truth or you will end up like her. Now, is this the real sword?"

When Griphook didn't respond right away she slapped him across the face.

"Stop! Don't!" Hermione cried out weakly before she realized that it was a stupid mistake that would only further anger Bellatrix. She made a slashing motion with her wand, making Hermione yell out painfully as she felt the flesh of her back cut open before cursing her again. Everything goes black for a moment before the pain and shrieks coming out of her mouth brings her back to awareness. She was sure she broke something; breathing was becoming harder to do.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius as a faint crack sound was heard, "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?

"Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" Hermione heard footsteps leave the room once again and tried to fight the darkness that was trying to overtake her. She was ready to give in but she was hanging on, hoping to see that red-haired boy she fell in love with one more time.

Hermione could see him in her mind but it was not as good as in real life. His ginger hair that was always a bit messy, his blue eyes that she loved so much and his infamous lopsided grin that never failed to make her heart race. She remembered all the times he made her cry but also all the times he made her laugh. She knew she was going to die and now she regretted that she never got to tell him how she really felt about him.

The whole world was a blur now. Objects and people merged together, creating a twisted warped reality. She could faintly hear people talking but it wasn't important now. She was hanging on the cliff of consciousness by her very fingertips. But then she heard the most glorious sound in the world: Ron's voice. "Like hell!" she heard. She sighed in relief as she knew they were okay. As long as they were alright, she would be happy.

_Don't swear Ronald_ was her last thought as she lost her grip and fell into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: I love reviews, they make my day!**

**For those who read my other Harry Potter story, which one is better?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-yellowmellow**


	2. Shell Cottage

**AN: Can I ever express how sorry I am for this extremely late update? I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry to keep everyone waiting. I didn't like how this chapter looked so I just started all over. I did find out that I'm a very slow writer who gets writer's block a lot. This chapter was becoming too long (about 5000 words) so I cut it into two parts.**

**I also edited the first chapter a bit so please go back and read it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

The pressure of Disapparting was crushing him before it suddenly released him onto something soft and slightly wet. He takes a moment to get his bearings back as the world before him spins sickly. He could smell the ocean as he scrambles to all fours, looking for the person that was supposed to be secured tightly in his arms.

Hermione.

He frantically looks around the beach until he finds her a few feet away. She looks too still and too quiet as he ran to her limp form. And he's scared. More than he ever was in his life. His heart races and blood pounds in his head.

"Bloody hell, please be alright!" He cries out as he looks over her quickly. She doesn't look like the Hermione he knew and loved. There are bruises and blood covering her too pale skin. A layer of cold sweat s her body as she trembles. The only thing that reassures him was her weak but steady pulse and her shallow breathing.

Very carefully, he scoopes her up into his arms and began to walk quickly to the little cottage in the distance. He can hear another crack in the distance and hopes it is Harry. He wanted to go check on his best mate but his need to help Hermione was greater so he continued on.

He couldn't believe how close they were to dying today. If they were a minute later Hermione could have _died_! He couldn't, wouldn't imagine a world without her. It was too much, she meant too much to him. It was too hard to think about all the what ifs that were going on in his head.

She's safe and alive, that's all that matters in Ron's head right now and he keeps repeating it in his head like a mantra. His arms tighten around Hermione as if to reassure that she was still here. He glances down, the moonlight casting a silvery glow on her pale face which contrasted sharply against the dark blood covering her skin. Ron still thought she was beautiful though. She was always beautiful to him and he wished he had told her along with another million other things. He only hoped that he would be able to tell her everything.

Someone yelling his name broke him out of his reverie. It was Bill, running towards him. "BILL! Help, she's hurt! You have to help her, please!" he yelled.

"Ron, what happened? Where –" he stops mid-sentence, taking in his bloodied form and the unconscious Hermione in his arms before saying "Get her inside, Fleur can help her."

Without another word, he rushes inside shouting for Fleur and climbing the stairs to the small bedroom he had stayed in before. Trying to be as gentle as he could, he lays Hermione on the small bed slowly. His hands hover over her, wanting to do something but scared that he was going to hurt her more.

He tries to make her more comfortable instead, taking her jacket and shoes off carefully. He finds the beaded bag stuffed in her sock. She must have hid it there to protect it. He felt the corner of his mouth curve up, "You're a genius Mione."

With a quick summoning spell he gets the bottle of dittany and begins dabbing it on the cuts on her face and neck. For some reason the cut on her neck wouldn't heal with the dittany. He made a mental note to ask Fleur. Her right hand is broken but he doesn't know how to fix it so he moves on. When he gets to her left hand, he sees it dripping with blood from a wound on her forearm. Dreading what was underneath, he carefully pulles her sleeve up, revealing the bloody wound. He quickly took off his sweater and transfigured it into a washcloth, wiping away the blood. As the blood cleared for a moment he finally saw the wound underneath.

For a moment all he saw was red. Pure rage boils underneath his skin, threatening to burst out. His hands shakes with the magnitude of his anger. He desperately wanted to go back to the Manor and see how Bellatrix would like it when she was under the Cruciatus Curse. He didn't want to just hurt her, he wanted blood. He wanted her dead.

He took a few deep breaths before the angry turned into raw pain and sorrow. The bloody letters seemed to jump out at him, emphasizing the one word they formed together: mudblood.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." Ron whispered even though he knew it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't reverse the damage or the trauma done to the girl, no woman he loved. Dittany did nothing as it fizzled and burned causing Hermione to softly groan. For a few seconds all he could do was hold his breath and wait if she would wake up. When she didn't, he wrapped up the wound with the cloth until Fleur could hopefully heal it.

At that moment Fleur walks in with a handful of different potions, "Ron? What iz wrong? Are you – Oh mon dieu. What 'appened to 'ermione?"

"She's hurt. I don't know how badly. Please Fleur, you need to help her!" He pleads. "Of course." She nods as she put down all the potions on the nightstand.

"Ron, you must go. Zhis iz not for boys." Fleur instructs as she looks over Hermione. Ron blinks; he wasn't going to leave her. Never again and he told Fleur exactly that. She sighs but nods "Then you get 'er out of 'er shirt and put zhe blue cream on any bruises. I vill need to get zhe Skele-Gro and some other potionsShe broke a lot of 'er ribs."

"Me? But –" he manages to squeak out, his ears already turning red. "Oui, oui, I must get the potions." She replied and left with a small smile on her face at Ron's embarrassment.

Taking another deep breath, he points Wormtail's wand at the collar of her shirt. "_Please_ don't kill me Hermione. Diffindo." Being very careful not to cut her, he slices her shirt so it would be easier to remove.

Very gently, he lifted her torso up taking her dirty jumper off, leaving Hermione in her bra. What he saw made him wince. Dark purple bruises cover her ribs and abdomen as if someone had splashed dark paint over her. There were small cuts from the chandelier everywhere and some small glass pieces were embedded into her side. Her back is bleeding from an unknown wound. And oh god she was so thin from the lack of food. He could count all her ribs. He knew that they all were thinner than before but it seemed like she was the worse out of all three of them. He could feel the shame burn though him, he had left them because of something so stupid. He didn't even realize at the time that Hermione and Harry were going through the same things as him. The Horcrux hunt had affected all three of them.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turns his attention back to Hermione. He finishes putting the Dittany on her back and started on her other injuries. Getting the cream Fleur pointed out, he begins applying it on her bruises. The bruises caused by the Cruciatus Curse wouldn't heal as it was Dark magic. He also quickly healed the cheek that was hit. Moving on, he used a quick summoning charm to get the glass out and healed it.

Fleur came back in with healing books and potions. When she saw Hermione's body, she gasped, horrified at the sight of her injured body. "She was tortured wasn't she? How long vas she under the Cruciatus?" she asked quietly.

Ron gaped at her, "Oh do not look at me zhat way. I've wanted to be an 'ealer before I worked at Gringotts. I know vat ze curse does to a person." She replies taking out her wand and casting a spell that amplified the sound of Hermione's heart; she had to make sure it didn't stop beating. The soft thumping that filled the room was a great comfort to Ron.

"About," he swallows, trying not to choke on the lump in his throat, "About half any hour, give or take a bit. I'm not sure; it felt like forever before we escaped."

Fleur frowns and it looks wrong on her face but she couldn't care less. She was too focused on the child before her. It was a long time to be under such pain for an eighteen year old. Older and more experienced wizards and witches had succumbed to the pain after that long and she feared for Hermione's sanity. The aftershocks were sure to happen soon and though she knew Hermione's will was strong, she wasn't sure that her body could take any more damage.

"Alright, we vill need to –" She starts to say before Hermione screams; her body convulsing and her pulse skyrocketed. She let out a string of curses in French. "What's happening Fleur?" Ron cries out, scared half to death.

"Tis the aftershocks. Cruciatus leaves dark magic residue in zhe body. Hold 'er down." She quickly replies holding down her legs as Ron held down her shoulders.

Hermione's body continues to shake as she cries in pain and the sight of it was like physical pain to Ron. "Fleur, what can we do?" he pleaded. The memories of the night were threatening to overtake his mind, all filled with the same screams and the same panic. He pushes them away, trying to focus on the woman wrapped in his arms.

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes "Nothing. We can only wait and hope." Ron's heart sink. He feels so helpless and it kills him. He needed to do something; he never wanted Hermione to be hurt again. Not when he could do something about it.

And then she was still and absolutely silent. There was no heartbeat to be heard in the room. The silence was deafening, screaming at him. "Fleur? Did – did your spell wear off?" he croaks out praying that it was true.

Fleur shook her head, her face expressing her horror. Ron swore loudly before he started to do compressions. "Come on, Mione, you're stronger than this. Wake up." He muttered while trying to keep his compressions steady. "Do something Fleur! What's the spell to restart her heart?"

Fleur was frozen in shock "I – I don't know…"

Ron growled in frustration "Then find it! Hurry!" Fleur bit her lip, "Ron…"

"NO! She's not dying. She can't, she's everything to me. I fucking love her!" he yells out, not even noticing that he admitted his feelings her Hermione in front of Fleur. He's too focused on saving the love of his life. He was never so grateful that Hermione had forced Harry and him to learn the muggle CPR. He counted thirty compressions and then opened her mouth and blew two lungful of air into her's. This wasn't the way he imagined he would be doing when he had thought about their lips touching. He tried not to think about it however, as he started the compressions again.

Fleur scans her healer's book frantically. Each second that past was a second closer to being unable to save her. Then at long last, she found it "Ron, move!" He jerked out of the way a second before a blue light hit Hermione's chest. Her back arched before slumping back down. Ron held his breath.

Nothing. Fleur swore again before re-casting the spell. His nerves were close to snapping, one hand was permanently fisted in his hair. He couldn't live without her and frankly neither could Harry.

There was a moment of absolute silence that seemed to stretch forever.

And then there was the greatest sound that ever reached Ron's ear. It was a small thump but it meant she was alive and the relief that he felt overtook his whole body. He couldn't help it; he laughs "Bloody hell, thank God!" Fleur was relieved as well but quickly sobered up, getting back to work. She pours a cupful of the SkeleGro and gently pours it down Hermione's mouth.

But not even as half if it goes down, Hermione wakes up spluttering and choking before twisting awkwardly to the side and vomiting over the side of the bed. Ron jumps back in surprise, narrowing missing her mess before he rushes to her, trying to provide some sort of comfort. However as soon as she's done and he touches her she starts screaming and thrashing around. "NO, please! No more, please. Please!"

"Hermione! Mione, please, it's me Ron." He grabs her face gently, trying to get her to look at him. Her frantic eyes darted around the unfamiliar room, lost in her memories of darkness and pain. She struggles in his arms, thinking they belonged to someone much more sinister. But slowly with his reassuring words, her eyes focus on him and she stops struggling.

Her hand shakes as she reaches for his hair, running her fingers through the tangled mess. "Red…" she whispers so quietly he can barely hear her. He's confused and scared that the torture has messed with her mind but he doesn't get to voice his concern before she speaks again.

"Ron?" she croaks out in bewilderment, as if she couldn't be they were here. It is just his name but it brings tears in his eyes and makes his mouth curve to a watery grin. "Yeah, it's me. We're safe Hermione."

"Are – are you alright? And Harry?" she questions as she traces his features with her hand and looks for any injuries. It's so Hermione that it makes Ron almost snort. She always cared more for other than herself, even if it was her that was tortured.

"Seven years and you still need to sort out your priorities. I'm fine, Harry is fine too." She nods, leaning her head on his chest.

"What hurts Hermione?" he asks, worried about her quietness. It's a moment before she raspy answers "Hard to breathe and body's sore." Ron frowns and he knows that she is downplaying her pain but says instead "Ok, we're going to fix you up, kay?" She nods again.

Fleur hates to ruin the moment but the girl has injuries that she really should heal. "You 'ave about five broken ribs and a broken finger. You need ze SkeleGro and I vill give you some pain reliever too." She pours another cup of the steaming potion and brings it to the girl's lips. Hermione manages to drink all of it but not without gagging a couple times.

After she gives the pain reliever she looks over Hermione and stops at her left forearm. The wound underneath was still bleeding, staining the towel wrapped around it a crimson red. Ron follows her stare but is unable to speak. He was once again overcome with the guilt and pain that his love had to go through such pain. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt.

Fleur reaches for her arm but as soon as she reaches within a few inches of it, Hermione flinches away, cradling her arm close to her chest.

"Hermione, please we can heal it." He pleads but she shakes her head. "You can't. It's dark magic." She whispers and he hates how she sounds. Her eyes are dull and her voice is void of all emotion like she has retreated within herself.

"At least let us wrap it up properly. It's going to get infected." He replies. It's another long moment before she gives a tiny nod.

Ron slowly unwraps the towel revealing the bloody letters again. Fleur, who hasn't seen it before has to stifle her gasp behind a hand but gives him the bandages and disinfectant. He pours it on a piece of gauze before gently wiping each letter. And though he tries his best to make it as painless as he could, the cool liquid still makes Hermione involuntary whimper in pain.

When he's done he wraps it up in the white bandage and fastens it in place. Hermione has fallen asleep, too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer. There are heavy dark shadows under eyes to show. Fleur wraps her ribs up and dresses her in a new shirt before beginning to pack up. They had done all they could do for now.

Before she goes out the door she said gravely "You must look after 'er Ron." He starts to protest on how he would always but she stopped him "I know you vill but you need to watch 'er carefully. Some – sometimes it iz not zhe actual curse that makes people insane, it iz zhe aftereffects."

The gravity of her words lingered in the room as she left, and all the emotions he had repressed came out. It overwhelmed his entire being, making him punch the wall, yelling out in anger and in pain. He knew that they were in a war and that people would get hurt or killed but today hit too close home. He never imagined what would happen if any one of them died. It was horrifying and way too much to all take in at once, and Ron found that tears were running down his face without his permission.

And then the dam broke and he collapsed onto his knees by Hermione, sobbing for the first time since he was a little kid. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating it, hoping that she would wake up and forgave him again for letting her down.

He didn't know how long he had cried for but must have been at least twenty minutes. He felt a hand brushing his hair as he finally managed to stop sobbing, though a few tears still leaked out. Thinking Fleur had come back, he appreciated the comfort until he heard the voice croaking "I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

His head whipped up so fast, he almost got whiplash but he didn't care because Hermione was awake with tired eyes and a small half smile. "Hey." she murmured.

He managed half a grin as he said "I just nearly had a breakdown because of you and you just say hey?" Her smile grew.

It was a secret game they had played with each other, using each other's lines when the time was appropriate. They both secretly loved it, smiling whenever the other repeated something they said.

"Crying sort of ruins my manly reputation, don't you think?" He says in an attempt at humour. It works though as she rolls her eyes, muttering "Boys." under her breath.

"How are feeling?" It worries him how she never cried, keeping all her emotions bottled up. It wasn't like her at all.

Her beautiful eyes flash with hidden hurt before looking away, "I've been better." Not the answer he was looking for but he didn't push. He didn't want her to completely withdrawn from them.

Bill and Fleur came in "Harry is digging a grave for Dobby. Maybe you can help him Ron." His jaw dropped and so did Hermione's. Dobby, dead?

"How?" his voice sounds strangled. Bill's face is grim "A knife in the chest." In the corner of his eye he can see Hermione's lip trembling, tears in her eyes. "Go help him." She says.

It kills him to even leave her out of his sight but he knows she's right. Hermione was always right. And so he softly kisses her forehead and goes helps his other best mate in need.

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say, good or bad.**

**Also have a good time watching Deathly Hallows part 2, I'm going in a few hours and I'm so excited to see it! Especially the kiss!**

**- XyellowmellowxX**


	3. Breakdowns and Healing

**After so long here it is**

* * *

Dinner is a fairly quiet affair as Bill and Fleur makes some small talk with Luna and the others. Ron isn't paying attention as he is staring at Hermione, who is sitting next to him. After the talk with Griphook and Ollivander, she has steadily gotten quieter. She isn't paying attention to the conversation either, moving her food around on her plate. It's like she's numb to the world or on automatic and he is terrified that she will never be the Hermione he knew before. The Hermione that was determined, caring and _happy. _He will give anything for a genuine smile from her.

"Are you ok?" he whispers. She jumps slightly before looking at him "I'm fine Ron, just more tired than hungry right now." He understands, seeing the dark shadows under her eyes almost etched into her skin. "I think I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep." She excuses herself and gets out of her seat, swaying a bit from the head rush. Ron jumps out of his seat and puts an arm around her waist to steady her. When she starts to protest, he quickly cuts her off saying "Just let me help you up the stairs. I don't want you to fall down and break your neck." She gives him a tired smile. A smile that one will make as they clench their teeth to mask the pain they are trying to hide. But she does let him help her as she leans on him for support.

He kept one arm around her waist and the other at her elbow, supporting most of her weight as they slowly went up the stairs. By the end she is breathing heavily and even paler. "Are you sure you're ok?" he knows the answer he's going to get from her but he has to ask.

She nods before she gets her clothes and locks the bathroom door with a soft click. It is a moment before he forces himself to go back downstairs.

She leans against the door and sighs as soon as his footsteps fade rubbing her face, exhausted. Her whole body still hurt. The lingering ache seems to dig itself deep into her muscles, to her very bones. It takes all her will to try to move normally but she has to brave through it. She can't tell Ron or else he will make her stay in bed all day and she wouldn't be able to stand that. The thoughts of Bellatrix and the pain would overwhelm her.

She shivers. Needing to wash away the horrible feeling, she strips quickly and steps into the shower, turning it as hot as she could take it. She takes the soap and rubs hard, trying to scrub away the hands that only she feels and the memories that accompanies them.

And even though she tries not to look at her new scar, the painfully red colour makes it impossible. She hates that scar. Hates how it makes her feel weak and insignificant no matter how proud she is being muggleborn.

She grabs a washcloth and scrubs at it as if she can rub it off like the dirt on her skin. Rubbing until the wound has reopened and the skin around it is rubbed raw. There is no pain though as she watches the blood mix into the water.

It is only when the water turns cold does she get out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her, she wipes the stream off the mirror instinctively. She had hoped that the shower had done her some good but her face is still gaunt and haunted eyes star back at her. It didn't look like her and she wonders if she would ever feel like herself again.

She wonders if the Longbottom's became insane instantly or was it a gradual thing. She feels shaken and out of sync, like someone had pushed the fast forward button leaving her behind. For once in her life she wishes that she didn't think so much, there are so many thoughts swirling around she has no idea how to sort through them.

She can feel them haunting the back of her mind, as if they are with her. And she hates how she can affect her even when she knows she is safe. She can feel Greyback's hands on her and Bellatrix's voice whispering in her ear.

_Pathetic_ _Mudblood. Know your place._

She grabs fistfuls of her hair and screws her eyes shut trying to block out the memories but it's hard. Everything is so fresh and raw and her body still hurts enough that she has moments where she is not even sure she escaped that horrible place. Looking in the mirror, she can almost see her face, smirking with sadistic delight.

It was too much.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The old clock seems to go so slow. It said that only forty minutes has pass since Hermione went to shower but it feels like hours. Did Hermione take long showers? He tries to remember without actually imagining her in the shower. He does not even notice Harry plop down beside him on the couch until he shakes his shoulder and said "You ok, mate?"

"I'm worried about Hermione. She says she's fine but no one can be fine after…after what she's been through today." This makes Harry's face fall. The bloody prat always thinks that everything is his fault. And even though he was bloody pissed that he said the name when he told him not too, he was just glad they all got out alive. "It's not your fault Harry. What's done is done."

He checked the clock again, forty-five minutes now. He started to tap his foot impatiently, what if she slipped or something and was unconscious? A million horrible scenarios began to form in his mind. "I'm going to check on her." He made a move to get up but Harry pulled him back down. "Give her five more minutes. She might just be having a long hot shower. I know I would love one right now." Ron nods but it doesn't stop the bad feeling he has in his gut.

Trying to distract himself he said quietly "Do you really think that we can break into Grignotts? No one has ever broken in one successfully before."

"I hope so. We have Griphook so that should help. We just need a good plan." Harry said, deep in thought.

"Mate, we're going to need a brilliant plan to break into a high security vault. Breaking into the Ministry was hard enough." He didn't fancy getting splinched again either. Both of them sit there thinking about what they were going to go until Ron looks at the clock again.

"Blimey! It's been more than five minutes! I'm going to check." He scrambles off the couch and up the stairs. Putting an ear up against the door, he tries to hear if Hermione is still taking a shower. When he hears a shattering noise and a cry of pain, he doesn't think, he just quickly unlocks the door and bursts in.

One of the first things he sees is the mirror. The reflection of what should be himself is distorted by the spider web-like cracks in the mirror.

"Hermione?" She doesn't seem to hear him. She has doubled over on her knees, her left arm around her chest and her bleeding right hand is gripping the sink tightly for support. She looks so small and fragile, like she is going to break with the slightest push. He rubs her back gently, wishing he could do more, wishing he could take away her pain and sorrow instead of waiting for the aftershock to fade away.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." She gasps out, slowly regaining her breath. He frowns "You're not a very good liar Mione. You're not fine." She looks down, avoiding his eyes but he can see the tears running down her face. He gently tilts her chin to study her face. Her eyes are bloodshot, anyone could see that she has been crying for a while and she is biting her lip, trying not to break down. She looks exhausted. Broken; and it tore his heart apart to see her like this. Hermione is always so strong and brave; she barely ever shows her vulnerable side to others.

She tries to twist her face away as new tears start to roll down her cheeks but he catches her face between his hands "You don't have to hide anything from me Hermione. _Please_ let me help you. I'll do anything."

"I don't know if you can." Her reply is barely a whisper. And if the truth be told, Ron isn't sure what he can do, no matter how much he wants to. Usually he makes a blubbering mess of himself. Ron is never good with girls, not to mention crying girls but this is Hermione. He will be damned if he cannot do anything for the girl he loves. "Let me try anyway. You never know until you try."

She is silent for a long moment and he wonders if she is going to refuse his offer. "It – It hurts." her voice cracks, "_Everything_ hurts." It is a simple statement but Ron can feel the tears in his eyes. He hugs her as tightly as he could without hurting her. If he can hug the pain and sorrow away from her he will never let her out of his arms but he knows it is not that simple.

And suddenly she breaks down. Her whole body shakes with the force of her sobs. He can feel his shirt becoming wet but he didn't care. He knows that she needs him so he let her cry without interrupting her, knowing she needed this release and his comfort. He knows she doesn't want empty promises or fake reassurances (because let's face it, they are fighting for their lives every day), she only wants a simple comfort. And _that_ was something Ron could give her.

Ron wasn't sure how long Hermione cried for but they ended up on the floor, with her on his lap, head tucked under his chin. "Hermione?" she hums "You are one of the strongest people I know and I should have told you more how much I appreciate you for all you've done for us. You're bloody brilliant."

He felt her smile weakly, "What is this? A sensitive Ron Weasley?" he chuckled "I think your influence is getting to me a bit." But then he turns serious, "Can you tell me what you're thinking?"

She stills "I – I think too much. I try not to think about it but I end up thinking about it more. God, sometimes I feel as if she's right beside me. I can almost see her, hear her!" she gave a bitter laugh "I must sound crazy right now."

"If you were fine after today, I would be scared for you. You have every right to feel this way."

"I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling so out of control and – and weak." She gestures to her bleeding arm, "And this scar! It's going to be a reminder of her that I'm going to have for the rest of my life. I'm always going to be the Mudblood no matter what I do."

"No, you aren't. You're muggle-born. You blood isn't filthy. It is just a label that those bastards use to make themselves feel better and feel superior to others. And you are going to prove them wrong by kicking their arses in everything they do because you are the most brilliant person I have ever met, Hermione." She smiles gently and lays her head on his shoulder.

"So what happened to the mirror?" he asks trying to change the subject.

"I punched it." She said holding her bloody knuckles with grim amusement. He asks her why and she replies "I – I really don't know. I feel so angry and frustrated and a million other things. I hate it but I don't know what to do."

"Well come on, let's get it cleaned up." He summons dittany and bandages before carefully cleaning her arm and wrap in firmly. He puts the dittany on her knuckles and watch as the skin grows over the wounds.

She gets up and washes her face, stealing a quick look in the mirror "Oh God I look horrible."

"You're beautiful Hermione." He blurts out without thinking, immediately going red. "What?" she's shocked, he never really was like this. "Uh, you're beau-beautiful. No matter how you look."

For the first time that night a genuine smile graced her lips and it was breathtaking. Anything was worth it for that smile. "Thanks Ron." She breathes and he smiles back.

She hugs him tight "Promise me you won't let me go. No matter what. You mean so much to me." "Promise." He replies, his insides warming.

They opened the door to go only to find Harry sitting on the floor by the door, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Harry?" Hermione whispers, crouching down, touching his shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?" She knows it is a stupid question but she doesn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione! It's all my fault, God it's all – I'm so so _sorry_." his voice cracks near the end. "Harry it's not your fault. I don't blame you."

"You should." Ron and Hermione both have to strain their ears to hear him.

"Harry James Potter, you get this into your thick skull. I would never blame you for this and I don't."

"I can't lose you. Both of you, you're all the family I have left. I just can't – don't leave me" He chokes out as the tears finally fall down his cheeks. He looks so young and old at the moment and Hermione's heartbroken at how much this young man has have to endure. He lost so much yet he still tries to brave on.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said wrapping her arms around him, letting him bury his face in her shoulder and cry. Ron sits on the other side of Harry and just tries to let Harry know that they are there for him. Harry cries for all the people that have died and those who will if they don't find all the Horcruxes. The weight of the whole Wizarding World is on their shoulders and it makes them feel years older than they should. She contorts her face in pain at the flare of pain that comes from her ribs but doesn't let go of him. Ron notices and starts to open his mouth to speak but she gives a small shake of her head and gives him the look. They both know that Harry needed this and if Harry knew she was hurting he would clam up and brood silently. She runs her hand through his unruly hair, trying her best to give him the comfort he wanted. The soothing action slowly but surely calms him down and there are only the occasional hiccups.

"Thanks," he mumbles into her neck. She smiles softly and kisses his forehead, "Anytime."

It's Ron that gets up first, "Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed." He gives a hand to the both of them and leads them to the small bedroom Hermione was sleeping in. He conjures two mattresses on the floor and gets out some spare blankets and pillows. He tucks Hermione in despite her protesting while Harry gets into one of the makeshift beds.

Just as he is about to go into his own bed, Hermione grabs his hand, "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" He nods and slips in beside her.

Harry turns around smirking "This isn't going to be awkward is it?" Ron and Hermione's faces instantly turn red with Ron muttering a quick shut up but they all smile before falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the late update, this year has been crazy and I'm horrible with time management**

**This story isn't betaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please review :D -yellowmellow**


End file.
